


Remember

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Book: The Yellow Admiral, Community: mandc100, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the mandc100 memory challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

When Jack left to read Sophie's letter, Stephen leant back and thought of Diana. He had not yet catalogued his newest memories of her. One by one, he dwelt on them all, from the first sight of her in their bed to the last sight of her standing at the edge of the strand.

This was the second time he had done this on departing from her. He wanted to always be able to remember her clearly, because whenever the ship's company came home, there was always the chance that one of them would not be there to greet the other.


End file.
